Take Your Child to Work Day
by SParkie96
Summary: Everyone of our heroes have parents with jobs, except Danny. What happens when Plankton doesn't have a son or daughter of his own? Read to find out. Rated T for some language.


Chapter 1: Take Your Child to Work Day

* * *

"Guess what Krusty Crew?" a fat red Mr. Krabs called to Spongebob and Squidward.

"What do you want now, Mr. Krabs?" Squidward asked not looking up from his dance magazine. Spongebob flew through the door and stood front and center in front of Mr. Krabs.

"What's the big news boss?" Spongebob said with a salute. Then, Mr. Krabs' daughter followed Mr. K.

"Oh, Daddy! Can I tell them please?" Pearl said with excitement.

"Go ahead me girl!" Mr. Krabs said with pride.

"Today is bring your child to work day!" Pearl said.

"Oh, joy." Squidward said sarcastically.

"But, Mr. Krabs, I don't have a kid and neither does Squidward." Spongebob said sadly.

"So, you can be Squidward's son!" Mr. Krabs said.

"What!" Squidwardsaid, dropping his mouth to the floor.

"YEAH!!" Spongebob exclaimed as he shot up into the air.

Then, the patty alarm went off.

"MAN YOUR STATIONS, BOYS! PLANKTON IS A COMING!" Mr. Krabs yelled. Then, a Krabby Patty ran under Spongebob's feet. "There he is sir!" Spongebobreported as Plankton tried to run out the door with the burger. Mr. Krabs scuttled over and stepped on Plankton, causing him to yell, "OUCH!"

"Thought ye could getaway with a patty, did ya?" Mr. Krabs said as he picked up the patty and handed it to Spongebob, "Put this in a safe place me boy." Mr. Krabs said.

"Aye Eye sir!" Spongebob saluted as he ran to the patty vault. Mr. K picked Plankton up by his antennas and brought him to eye level. Plankton only crossed his arms angrily, "You might've won this time, Eugene! But mark my words, I will get the Krabby Patty secret formula, if it's the last thing I'll do!" he yelled. Mr. Krabs only laughed.

"Here, Pearl. You may do the honors." Mr. Krabs said as he loaded Plankton into a straw.

"Okay, Daddy!" Pearl said as she grabbed the straw and ran outside. She blew him all the way back t the Chum Bucket.

"Curse you Krabs!" Plankton yelled before he hit the restraunt doors. After the Krusty Crew headed back inside, Plankton sulked outside his restraunt, "It's not fair! Krabs always gets what he wants! He has money, a popular cuisine business. He even has a child for crying out loud! All I have is a computer wife that does nothing but nag me to death! If only I had a son, but what good would that do? He would be even smaller than me! What do I have to do? Borrow a child whose parents don't have a real job?" Plankton yelled.

"Actually, you could." His computer wife, Karen said as she rolled outside.

"How do I do that? Every child in Bikini Bottom has a father or mother! I don't even know where to find such a child!" Plankton explained.

"Doesn't one of your dimensional allies know any children with parents that don't have actual jobs?" Karen suggested. Plankton thought of an idea. "That's it! I could call them and borrow a child from their dimensions!" He said to his wife as he ran to his lab.

He typed on his keyboard looking for them. Then, three screens opened up to show Vlad Masters, Mr. Crocker and Professor Calamitous.

"What do you want, green plant thing. FAIRIES!" Crocker exclaimed as he fell out of his seat.

"I need to know if any of you know where I can find a child with parents that don't have real jobs." Plankton asked.

"Unfortunately for you, Neutron's father has a job and brought him. He works at a place where they design toys." Calamitous said with a sigh.

"Scratch grabbing a kid from you," Plankton said, "what do you got?" he asked Crocker.

"Turner's dad is a pencil pusher for his company, so the boy is out of the question." Crocker said dully.

"Out! Next?" Plankton said as he looked at Vlad. Vlad only smirked.

"I in fact, know two children whose parents don't have actual jobs, that's why one is with me." Vlad said as the screen turned to Jazz Fenton, who was filing paperwork.

"Who's the other one?" Plankton asked excited.

"I believe you remember, Daniel Fenton?" Vlad asked evilly.

"That ghost kid? Yeah I do. Why?" Plankton said.

"His parents didn't want him going with me because apparently, Maddie said he was grounded for missing his curfew yet again." Vlad said.

"Well, if they wouldn't let you take him, what makes you think they'll let me take him? They might turn around and step on me!" Plankton yelled. Vlad only laughed.

"How about this? I'll sneak into his house and grab the boy from his room. Then, I'll bring him to you." Vlad said.

Plankton thought about this for a few seconds. He grinned madly, "Go ahead, my man." Plankton said as he waved him to go. Vlad nodded.

"Be there in a few." Vlad said as each screen turned off, except for Calamitous. Plankton looked at the screen with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, you half-wit?" Plankton asked.

"Do you just want to talk?" Calamitous asked.

"NO!" Plankton said as he turned off his computer.

* * *

In Dimmsdale.....

We see a very bored 10 year-old, Timmy Turner, sitting in a desk drawer of his dad's office, "So bored, can't focus." he said in a dull voice.

Then, when the coast was clear, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, popped up in front of Timmy, "What's a matter Sport?" Wanda asked.

"Did you not hear me moaning I'm bored?" Timmy asked. They shook their heads.

"Well, now you know." Timmy said.

"Well, you can always talk to your friends about it." Wanda suggested.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof said as he poofed Timmy an ice cream.

"Thanks, little bro." Timmy said.

Wanda poofed Timmy up a dimensional communicator.

"Why don't you call up your cousin Sami?" Cosmo said.

"Sure why not?" Timmy said as he dialed her number.

* * *

Middleton....

14 year-old, Sami Parker was sitting at the Daily Bugle, reading a bogus news paper article of how Spider-Man is a menace at her dad's desk, while her dad is getting photos of himself. Then, Mr. Jamison walks in, "Parker! I'm not paying you to, wait, you're not Parker." he realized.

"Technically I am." Sami said reading the rest of the article.

"Where's your old man?" Jamison asked.

"Working, where else?" Sami said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, okay, keep up the good work!" he said as he went back into his office.

"Don't work here jackass." Sami said to herself.

"Don't worry, Jamison can be a little cranky at times." Ms. Betty said.

"A little? No, really?" Sami said sarcastically. Then, her phone rang.

"Hey! No phones in the building!" Ben Urich said. Sami only gave him the finger as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sami said as Mr. Urich gave herdeath glares from across the room. Again, she gave him the finger.

"Hey cous, it's Timmy." Timmy said on the other end.

"Hey. So, what's up?" Sami asked.

"I'm very bored at my dad's job. You?" Timmy said.

"Same, and some idiot will not leave me alone until I put the phone down, or get my dad fired." Sami said.

"Do you want me to hang up?" Timmy asked.

"No, I got it. Hold on," Sami said as she covered the phone to prevent Timmy from hearing, "You want some, asshole? I'll kick your ass!" Sami yelled.

"So, I'll fire your dad!" Ben said.

"Difference, no witnesses! Right, Ms. Betty?" Sami said.

"I didn't hear anything." Ms. Betty pretended. (Obviously, she's on Sami's side.)

Ben Urich only did a gay wave and left. Sami shook her head and got back on the phone, "Sorry, the dude was getting on my nerves." Sami said.

"Where's Ben?" Timmy asked.

"With my sis, Tru." Sami said.

"Who?" Timmy said.

"Remember my actual older sister Tru Days, who is my real sister." Sami said.

"What happened to Miley?" Timmy asked.

"She's not my sister, she was sent by her dad Venom to kill my family, luckily she didn't know about you and Jimmy." Sami said.

"Lucky me, I'm related to the boy with the biggest head ever recorded. The joy!" Timmy said. Sami laughed.

"So, Ben is with Tru? She works at the Morgue, right?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, last time I called him, he said he was getting his butt copied a hundred times on the photo copier." Sami said.

"He's allowed to do that? Lucky!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, her boss loves kids, so he let Ben do it. Lemme guess, you got in trouble for trying?" Sami asked.

"Yup." Timmy said.

"That sucks. Don't worry, I'm bored too, so hang in there." Sami said.

"Gee, thanks." Timmy said.

"At least we got to go to work with our dads, poor Danny is stuck at home in his bedroom!" Sami said.

"Boo hoo! At least he has your sister and Tucker to keep him company. All I have is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, but we can't do much because there are too many people around!" Timmy whispered.

"I have my dad's friend to talk to. Danny has no one because instead of letting me or his cousin handle the late night ghost fighting, the idiot went out himself and kept missing his curfew, so no friends over for a week!" Sami said.

"Thank goodness I don't have a curfew, I'd miss that time a lot!" Timmy said.

"I'm the same age as him and I don't have a curfew. I get home at different times and since a bad guy strikes every hour on the hour, don't have a curfew." Sami said.

"Does Ben have one?" Timmy asked.

"No." Sami said.

"Okay." Timmy shrugged.

"Well, got to go, Ben's calling and probably gonna tell me to guess how many copies of his butt he made, see ya. Are we still having lunch at the Krusty Krab?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, bye." Timmy said before hanging up.

Sami switched over to Ben, "What?" she asked.

"Yo, guess what happened?" Ben asked.

"Your ass broke the copying machine." Sami said.

"No, I gave 100 copies of my perfect butt to 30 nurses!" Ben said.

"At lunch, get Wade to transport you to the Krusty Krab, but tell Tru first. Bye." Sami said.

"Do you want a copy of my butt? Hello? Sami? You suck." Ben said before hanging up.

* * *

Dimmsdale....

Timmy called Jimmy next.

"Let's see what cousin big head's up to." Timmy said as he waited for the phone to pick up.

* * *

In Retroville....

11 year-old Jimmy Neutron, is sitting in a desk chair next to his dad's at a very big table with 10 other people and his dad.

".... and that's what I think our new 'Color Me Duck!' doll should look like. Any questions, Jimbo?" Hugh asked, finishing his presentation about a new duck doll.

Then, Jimmy's phone rang, "Can I be excused?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure Jimmy Jim Jab! Now, as I was saying." Hugh continued on a new topic as Jimmy stood in the hallway outside the office.

"James Issac Neutron, may I help you?" Jimmy said politely.

"Yeah, I'd like a double cheeseburger with a large milkshake and for my cousin to stop being a dweeb!" Timmy said, laughing.

"Oh, it's you." Jimmy said.

"Yo, hold it! I'm calling Sami and we could three way call! Or, or! We could also call Ben and four way call each other!" Timmy said excited.

"Timmy, I don't think we should do that." Jimmy said.

"Why? It'll be fun! We could crack jokes!" Timmy said.

"Sami is a female and I don't think we should...." Jimmy began until Timmy interupted him.

"Female, shfemale! She doesn't care! We're all related!" Timmy said as he called Sami and Ben.

"What?" Ben asked.

"What do you want now?" Jimmy heard Sami say.

"Wanna four way call?" Timmy asked them both.

"First, do you want a copy of my butt?" Ben asked.

"No." Timmy said.

"No way." Jimmy said.

"Ben, there is no way in hell that I want a picture of your ass on my wall." Sami said.

"AWWW!" Ben said, throwing the papers to the floor.

"Did you guys hear my question?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, and if you wanted to talk to all of us, I could've teleported you, me, and Jimmy to the Morgue and we could talk there." Sami explained.

"I agree with her." Jimmy said.

"Suck up." Timmy and Ben both said. (He, He, funny! Both played by Tara Strong!)

"Alright, I'll be here, now." Sami said as she appeared in front of Jimmy.

"Let me tell my dad first." Jimmy said.

"Me to." Timmy said as he hung up.

"Me three." Ben said.

"You don't have to! We're all going there!" Sami said.

"Oh. BYE!" Ben said as he hung up.

"Boys." Sami said.

Jimmy ran back out of the office.

"Well?" Sami asked.

"He said fine, and you can keep me for lunch too." Jimmy said.

* * *

At the Morgue..... (Where ever Tru Days lives.)

"Alright. Davis said you guys can talk in the private kitchen, just don't break anything!" 17 year-old Tru Days/Parker told her siblings and cousins.

"Okay." the boys said.

"Whatever, I know!" Sami said, being in this kitchen for about the umpteenth time already.

Tru hugged Timmy, Jimmy, and Ben. She patted Sami on the head.

"Keep them out of trouble." Tru said.

"Don't I always?" Sami said.

Tru only smiled and left.

Then, Ben spoke up, "Anyone want a copy of my butt? Last chance!" Ben said. Then, a gay doctor came in, took a picture, and ran.

"Talk about awkward situations." Jimmy said.

"Yeah." Timmy and Sami agreed.

"I got someone else to take a picture of my butt!" Ben said.

"And you better hope that guy doesn't show up at our door tonight looking for you." Sami said. Timmy and Jimmy laughed as Ben glared at Sami.

* * *

Amity Park......

14 year-old Danny Fenton, lied on his bed, looking at his phone hoping for someone to call.

Then, his phone rang. He got excited and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Dude! You missed it! Some gay guy walks in and takes a copy of Ben's butt! Isn't that hilarious?" Timmy said.

"Wait! You're there with Ben? Who else?" Danny asked.

"Jimmy and Sami, why?" Timmy asked.

"_Sami? _Why is she there?" Danny asked.

"Cause." Timmy replied.

"Timmy!" Danny yelled.

"To keep us out of trouble! DUH!" Timmy said.

"Tell her she forgot to call me back!" Danny said.

"Hold on." Timmy said. There was a silence. Then, Timmy was back.

"She said whatever." Timmy said.

"WHAT?!?!?" Danny yelled. "Just whatever? Does she hate me or something?" Danny asked.

"Maybe." Timmy said.

"**TIMMY!**" Danny yelled.

"I was kidding! God! Where is your sense of humor?" Timmy asked.

"Gone with my freedom to leave my room for the week!" Danny said.

"Ha, ha sucks for you!" Ben said.

"Tell Ben I'm gonna beat him up later." Danny said.

"You're on speaker, do-do bird! I can hear you!" Ben said.

"I'm gonna beat you up and down Elm Ave!" Danny said.

"Danny, knock it off and chill out!" Sami said.

"Whatev..." Danny was cut off by an explosion.

"Got to go, bye!" Danny said as a shadowy figure came into his room.

"Hello Daniel, you're coming with me." Vlad Plasmius said.

"No way, Fruitloop." Danny said.

"Suit yourself." Vlad said as he shocked Danny with the Plasmius Maximius and flew him out of the room.

"Danny! DANNY! DANNY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Sami said in a concerned voice.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom.....

Danny had a muzzle on his face and was sitting in the corner of Plankton's lab in a chair. Plasmius was talking to Plankton.

"Daniel cannot use his powers for at least...5 hrs. So, he's not really a threat to you, unless you let him crush you." Vlad said as he smiled at Danny, who looked like he was gonna eat the muzzle and attack Vlad.

"I wouldn't attempt Daniel, you're at a disadvantage right now." Vlad said as he charged up an ecto blast. Danny didn't look the least bit scared.

"Don't worry V-man! I'm way ahead of you! Karen! Turn on the machine!" Plankton demanded as he stood under the tractor beam. There was a flash of light and three seconds later, Plankton was 6 ft tall. Danny became bug eyed.

"Impressive." Vlad observed.

"Alright, brat! Try to disobey me now!" Plankton said as he towered over Danny. Danny only looked up then he turned his head away.

"He's fearful, I can sense it." Vlad said as he opened a portal home, "Call me if there is any trouble."

"I doubt there will be a problem." Plankton said as he smirked at Danny, who was growling behind the muzzle.

* * *

At the Morgue.....

Maddie was sobbing at one of the tables. Sami handed her another tissue and burnt the used ones. Ben walked over to Maddie with yet another picture of his butt, "It's okay, here have this." Ben said. Sami slapped the back of his head and took the picture before Maddie could see it.

"I...I can't believe...th..th...oh I miss him so much!" Maddie yelled as she grabbed Sami and gave her a tight hug. Sami was a little surprised with close contact with a ghost hunter, even if it was Danny's sweet mother.

"Heyyy! I'm looking for the cute little boy who gave me this cute picture." the gay doctor said. Timmy grabbed the roll of paper towels.

"BACK! BACK! BACK MICHEL JACKSON!" Timmy yelled as he jabbed the doctor in the leg.

"Aww! Why?" the doctor asked.

"Will you get out of here, Franky!?" Sami said as she managed to get her arm out of captivity and pointed towards the door.

"Oh, Okay!" Franky said as he....skipped out the door? **(Shakes off weird image.)**

"That was weird." Jimmy said.

"Remind me to burn any pictures Ben has of his butt." Timmy said.

"I hope we find Danny soon." Ben said.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Cause my mom would not be happy if she saw Mrs. Fenton squeezed the air out of Sami." Ben said as he pointed to Maddie who was still hugging the now purple Sami.

"Uh, Mrs. Fenton? Why don't you give Timmy a hug? He's really sad about Danny too." Jimmy suggested.

"That and I don't know any other Sami Phantoms." Ben said. Mrs. Fenton realized that she was kinda choking Sami with a bear hug, so she let her go.

"Sorry Sami. I really miss my baby boy." Maddie said. The thought of Danny made her start crying again. Jimmy and Ben side stepped away. Maddie was going to hug Sami again, but Sami picked up Timmy by the back of the shirt and handed him to Maddie, who bear hugged him instead.

"I...hate....you!" Timmy whispered to Sami, Jimmy, and Ben. Sami only gave him an innocent smile.

"Guys! It's almost lunchtime!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"So?" Ben asked.

"Maybe some Krabby Patties would cheer up Danny's Mom!" Jimmy said.

"And stop his dad from eating up the doughnuts." Sami said as she pointed to Jack, who was only eating the chocolate doughnuts.

"Let's go!" Jimmy said.

* * *

In the Chum Bucket.....

"Get down here this instant!" Plankton yelled. Danny was standing on the roof, the muzzle still on his mouth. Danny shook his head no.

"Don't make me come up there!" Plankton yelled. Danny only growled like a dog again.

"DANNY!" Spongebob yelled.

"Mmpf!?" Danny said as he tilted his head.

"What's up? Oh wait, you are! Up high! DIAAHH!" **(However his laugh goes)**Spongebob held his stomach laughing.

"Mmm hmp mpf!" Danny said.

"Huh?" Spongebob asked, puzzled. Danny slapped his forehead because he forgot, Spongebob doesn't understand a word he's saying. Stupid muzzle.

"Gotcha!" Plankton said as he grabbed Danny from behind, "You forgot that there are stairs to get up here." Plankton said as he held Danny with one arm and held onto the railing with the other.

Plankton tossed Danny into a chair. The chair grew arms and fastened themselves around Danny's body except his head.

"Now you stay here and be a good little boy for Dad, got it?" Plankton asked as he took off Danny's muzzle, "What do you say? If you pretend to be my son for today, you can come with me to the Krusty Krab. I heard your little girlfriend, what was her name? Ah, yes. Sami wasn't it? She's gonna be there." Plankton said as he made a "rowl" noise.

_Sami. _That was the last person he wanted to be around right now. She forgot to call him, said whatever about forgetting, and she didn't even come looking for him. Why would he want to be around her now? Then, again, she was watching Timmy, Jimmy and Ben. He didn't know how he felt now.

"I'll go, just don't think you own me though." Danny said quietly.

"What do you say?" Plankton asked.

"Um, huh. What do I say?" Danny asked with innocent eyes.

"I love..." Plankton started.

"Love you, dad." Danny nearly choked. This guy wasn't his father, yet he felt more like a dad than his actual dad.

"Come on, Karen! Time for a Family Lunch." Plankton said. Karen came out with a sun hat on and wrapped a mechanical arm around Danny.

"Who's my baby boy?" Karen asked. Danny felt tears swell in his eyes. She sounded like his mom.

"I...I...I am." Danny said, his voice kinda cracked.

Plankton wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny kinda leaned on Plankton, trying not to choke or cry. What if Plankton wanted to keep him? Would he ever see his mom or dad, or even Jazz? Would he ever see his friends again? Plankton hated Spongebob, so Danny wouldn't even see him. This sucked.

* * *

Inside the Krusty Krab....

Maddie was still upset, but she wasn't crying and she wouldn't touch the Krabby Patty. Jack on the other hand scarfed them down like it was nothing.

While everyone else was in the kitchen, Sami stayed with Jack and Maddie. She knew how she felt. Not knowing where your son was, **(In Sami's case, it was her parents.)** Not knowing where to look, who to ask, not even knowing if they were alive or not!

"Don't worry Mads, we'll find him, I promise." Jack said, attempting to make his wife feel better. It sorta worked.

"I know, Jack. I just feel angry with myself for letting this happen. I feel so awful!" Maddie said as she held her head in her hands.

Then, Danny's parents and Sami heard the the door open. They saw two people walk in, and then they saw a freakishly tall Plankton enter after them. Then the alarm went off.

"MR. KRABS!!!!! PLANKTON'S IN THE RESTRAUNT AND HE WANTS TO STEAL ANOTHER KRABBY PATTY!!!" Spongebob yelled as he jumped up and manned his station in the kitchen.

Mr. Krabs and Pearl came out of Mr. Krabs's office, looking a little bit angry, "PLANKTON!" Mr. Krabs said as he marched over to the tall subspecies.

"Calm down, Eugene! I'm not here to start any trouble! I'm just out with the family, that's all!" Plankton said innocently. Mr. Krabs laughed.

"What family are ye talking about? Last time I checked, all you had was a computer wife." Mr. Krabs said, still laughing.

"On the contrary, Eugene. In fact, I have a son." Plankton scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Mr. Krabs demanded.

"Okay. Danny! Meet Uncle Krabs!" Plankton called.

Danny only rolled his eyes and walked over to his "Dad".

"Krabs, I want you to meet my son, Danny Plankton." Plankton said, putting his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Hi, Mr. Krabs." Danny said politly. Mr. Krabs laughed again,

"That's a good one Plankton! How much did you pay the kid to do this? Or is he your friend's kid?" Mr. Krabs laughed.

Maddie looked over at Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Danny,

'Danny?' Maddie thought as she looked over again. It was Danny.

"DANNY!" Maddie said as she got up from the table. Danny looked over at her in disbelief.

'Mom?' Danny asked.

"Danny, honey! It's me." Maddie said.

"MOM!" Danny said as he ran over to Maddie. She picked him up and hugged him tight, like he was a little kid.

"Oh, Danny! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for grounding you and I really regret it! Next time, I won't give you a horrible punishment! I promise! I love you Danny!" Maddie said, tears in her eyes. Danny was getting teary himself.

"I...I love you too, Mom." Danny's muffled voice said.

"Aw, how touching. Too bad it'll have to end, because that's my son!" Plankton yelled.

Karen pulled out a laser and pointed it at Danny and Maddie. Danny and Maddie were both terrified.

"Hand over the boy, and this won't be so messy." Plankton said evilly. Maddie only held Danny tighter.

"No? Oh well. Karen! Destroy the mother and grab the boy!" Plankton commanded.

The laser was glowing a deadly red and looked like it was about to explode. Danny was still mortified, but now Maddie was angry. As the laser went to fire a shot, Maddie flipped out of the way, with Danny still in her arms.

"Curses! Fire again!" Plankton commanded. Nothing happened.

"Karen! I said fire again!" Plankton demanded. Nothing, "KAREN!" he turned around only to see a blank screen.

"What the?" Plankton asked. Then, Grey Matter **(One of Ben's aliens) **appeared from behind Karen's monitor, "Thank goodness for Tech Ed!" Grey Matter said in his high, squeaky voice. Plankton tried to grab the small alien, only to get blasted from behind. Maddie turned and saw that Jack had fired the shot.

"Jack! You didn't miss!" Maddie said surprised. Jack shrugged.

"I've been training." Jack said proudly.

Maddie looked back at Plankton who was his normal height again.

"Curses! Foiled again! I'll get you! And your little boy too!" Plankton yelled at Maddie. She only smirked and stomped on Plankton, making him scream in pain.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Maddie asked the boy, who was now curled up in her chest. He looked up at her and nodded. She layed her head on top of Danny's head and hugged him again.

"Well, for saving the Krusty Krab, I'll only charge everyone a dollar for their meals today." Mr. Krabs said.

"Daddy!" Pearl said.

"Oh, alright! It's all free!" Krabs said.

Everyone yelled "Yay, Whooo!" and ate for free, except Squidward who kept calling everyone idiots.

"Sami!" Danny called. Sami turned towards him after she was done telling Jimmy, Timmy and Ben to stop throwing their fries at Dani, Jade, and Haley.

"Hm?" she asked.

"You forgot to call me and you turned around and said whatever." Danny said. Sami looked at him like he was weird.

"I didn't forget! I called you this morning, but then you hung up on me." Sami explained.

"You told Timmy to tell me whatever." Danny said. Sami shook her head,

"I told him to tell you I didn't forget. Not whatever. Then, Ben, Timmy and Jimmy started snickering about something, then that's when he told you whatever." Sami said.

Danny glared at Timmy, Jimmy, and Ben.

"Oh, crud." Ben said.

"RUN!!" Jimmy yelled.

"DANNY'S GOING TO KILL US!" Timmy screamed as the boys started running.

"TIMMY! JIMMY! BEN! GET BACK HERE!" Danny said as he started to chase the three boys around the restraunt.

Sami shook her head again, "Boys." she said.

* * *

**That is the end. Hoped you enjoyed it. Remember, Rate, Review and if you liked it, Add it! Thank you! And I own nothing except Sami Parker/Phantom and that Gay doctor dude. **


End file.
